Never Going to Make It
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'They told me I wouldn't make it, but I did. I was the one to prove them wrong. I went for what I wanted. And I got it.'


**Never Going to Make It**

_They told me I wouldn't make it, but I did. I was the one to prove them wrong. I went for what I wanted. And I got it. _

_"YOU WILL NEVER GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE IF YOU KEEP GOING THIS WAY ABOUT THINGS!" My father yelled. I scrunched my face up and winced silently. I hated it when he shouted at me. He rarely did shout at me, but when he did, I hated it. _

_I hadn't even done anything wrong. I had stayed out a little bit past my curfew. I couldn't help it. If anything, it was Duncan's fault. He had made me stay an extra five minutes more, just so he could squeeze in some more making-out and butt groping. It was all I ever gave him, so he tried to get every moment he could of it. _

_"But-"_

_"DON'T 'BUT' ME, COURTNEY MADISON TAYLOR!" My father roared through the house. It was a massive house, almost a mini-mansion, so his screams echoed off the walls. His loud shrieks ran through my body like an ice-cube melting on my tongue. It stung. Badly. _

_I knew better than to answer back again. I didn't even try to apologize for it. I didn't even feel the need to apologize for what I had done. _

_"GET TO YOUR ROOM, AND DON'T EXPECT TO BE SEEING DAYLIGHT FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS, MISSY!" I scrunched my face up again, but turned on my heel. I ran to my room, tears starting to boil up in my eyes. I jumped on my bed and held my pillow to my face. Hot tears soon stained the purple covers. _

_I felt like I was worth nothing. I had nothing going for me in life. My grades were slowly worsening. So, I was still getting my A+'s, but the marks had gone from one hundred to ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven, and were still decreasing. _

_I had stopped listening to my parents. I had always been a rule follower, but everything had just changed. I was not the same old Courtney I had once been. I was growing up, with harsh consequences. _

_My aspiration in life was to become a Lawyer. Both my parents were Lawyers. Successful ones at that. They had brought me up in their world. I always wanted to be just like them. I wanted to make my parents proud. So, I went out, I got the grades. I did everything I had to to make them proud of me. They were proud of me. Then I met Duncan..._

_You can't help who you fall in love with. That's how I always see it with Duncan. He is my opposite in every way. He's a boy, I'm a girl. I'm top of the class, he's bottom of the school. He's a punk, I'm a prep. I'm a rule follow, he's a rule breaker. It just was fate that pulled us together. Opposites attract right? Well, they do if you follow Science and not Math, anyway. _

_Duncan had me head-over-heels as soon as we met. It was when I got asked to tutor him in, well, every subject! That we got close. One day, he took it further and kissed me. I felt all control leave my body. We then ended up making-out on the sofa, but you don't need to know the details. _

_My bad boy was bad for me. He was the worst influence I could have in life, but he was still mine. I loved him and he loved me. No matter what the price to pay was. Maybe, being a Lawyer just wasn't for me. Maybe I was not cut out for that sort of life. Maybe..._

"Courtney?" The young girl whipped her head around, making her long, brown locks twirl in mid-air for a moment. "Mr. Winters called for you, he needs to know if all his paperwork for the case is ready?"

"Oh, yes." Courtney smiled, pulling a pile of papers from the top of the pile towards her. "Tell him I'll hand them in, in the morning."

"Okay." The young girl, presumably her secretary, smiled. "Have a good evening." Courtney looked up to the clock as the girl walked away. Was it really nine o'clock already.

Courtney looked back down to her lap-top and started typing again.

_They told me I wouldn't make it, but I did. I was the one to prove them wrong. I went for what I wanted. And I got it. _

A/N: Pain...It makes for a oneshot...A crap oneshot...But a oneshot all the same.

I know this may sound a little similar to Ungreatful(I AM AWARE IT IS NOT SPELT LIKE THAT!), but it's pretty much the same emotions going on right now...

Thanks for reading, please review

Chloe


End file.
